1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention generally relate to translating computer generated log output files from a first language to a second language.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Log output files are normally generated by computers to save a record of errors encountered during the operation of a computer or a larger computer system or network. Often, the applications that generate these error log output files are legacy versions of particular applications in which no thought has been given to any subsequent translation of the log output files these application generate. Modifying these legacy log output file generation applications for each computer or computer system is disadvantageous with respect to the required modification time and cost.
There exists a need to take log output file containing a plurality of log output messages in a first language and subsequently translate it into another language without modifying the application that generates the log output file messages.